Field
Various devices and systems may benefit from enhanced reading of optical media. For example, certain computer systems may benefit from array reading of optical media.
Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, optical media such as laser disc, compact disc (CD), CD read only memory (CD-ROM), and digital versatile disc (DVD), among others, store data in spiral shaped strips of pits, sometimes called tracks, in a disc. The disc is then rotated at high speed while the tracks are read by an optical sensor, referred to as an optical pickup.
Track pitch can refer to the distance between two tracks, measured from the center of one track to the center of the next track. Typical track pitches can range from 1.5 to 1.7 microns, in the case of CD-ROMs. By contrast, the track pitch for DVDs is typically around 740 nanometers.
The pits can be presented in a single layer, as is typically done for CD-ROMs. By contrast, the pits can also be provided in more than one layer, as is popular in the case of DVDs.